


Happy Halloween

by QuidnamInferorum



Series: As Yet Unnamed Priestly Series [3]
Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Inspired by an imagine from elroymarvelous: Imagine Halloween at Beach City Grill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/gifts).



> Inspired by an imagine from elroymarvelous, hence the gifting. Check her out, she's awesome. ^^  
> You can also read this on my tumblr: http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/post/152569863984/happy-halloween

“So?!”

Y/N stood there in the half-open doorway of Beach City Grill, wearing her jeans, Doc Marten boots, and a dark tank top that read “a girl has no costume.” “Well, good morning to you too, Piper! Thank you for handing me my apron in such a timely fashion! Happy Halloween!”

Piper huffed, tossing her co-worker the apron. “Yeah, yeah, whatever—how’d it go?!”

Y/N put her bag behind the counter before wrapping the apron around her waist, waving to the girl behind the computer. She then finally turned to her co-workers. Jen was wearing her normal clothes with only a witch hat atop her head. The young art student, however, was dressed up as Wilma from _The Flintstones_. She then pointed to her friend and said, “Lemme guess—Noah’s Fred and Julia’s Pebbles, right?”

Piper looked down at herself and tried not to be too embarrassed. “Julia wanted to do a…a family costume this year.”

“Oh my God, y’all are so fucking adorable, it makes me sick.”

Piper shoved her playfully. “Shut up. How did it go?”

“Oh, awesome. It’s itchy, but otherwise looks great.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I love you too, Pipes…” Y/N laughed. There was a moment where the small, temporary redhead glared at her. Finally, she sighed, focusing on prepping the grill to hide her blush. “It was…it was nice.”

“Please tell me we get something more than ‘nice,’” Jen chuckled.

Y/N shrugged. “I’m gonna have to tell this story to Tish later, so can’t you wait and I tell y’all at once?”

Piper grinned, running into the back. She returned a moment later, following Tish (wearing a sexy Dorothy costume). “Okay, we’re all here!” she grinned. “And go.”

Y/N giggled, and related the story of getting her tattoo to them, keeping the story PG as customers were drifting in and out.

After a few minutes, Trucker and Zo came in, neither in costume, but each wearing appropriate holiday-themed accoutrements. Zo pressed a kiss to Trucker’s face, offered a plate of organic, homemade cookies, and left to open her shop.

Trucker had her repeat the highlights for him, even playfully threatening to fire her if she didn’t.

She was about to describe how their dinner the previous evening had gone when in walked the final member of their group.

Priestly had his hair in his usual mohawk, and today’s was a light blue. It matched the paint covering the left half of his face. He was entirely kitted out, looking like he’d just stepped off the set of _Braveheart,_ save for the plain white shirt covering his chest.

Everyone laughed, immediately loving the costume. Y/N playfully fanned herself, swooning in her best Scarlett O’Hara impression. “Oh no, not the kilt! It’s my kryptonite!”

He laughed, walking around the counter. She held out his apron and, when he took it, she pulled him close and placed a kiss on his cheek. He grinned, awkwardly tying the apron over his kilt.

The day passed as usual, filled with random discussions on which celebrities were truly alive and dead or what Piper’s next project should be.

When the sun began to set, small children started coming into the shop. Piper handed out candy as Priestly and Y/N made sandwiches for the parents. Noah and Julia came by, and Trucker let Piper head out early for the night.

Y/N watched as the little family walked down the street, a small smile on her face.

Priestly nudged her with his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, they’re just stupid sweet,” she shrugged. “I’m happy for them.”

It was silent for a moment as he focused on the grill. “Do you want that?”

“What? A family or matching costumes?”

He answered her with a well-practiced bitchface.

She laughed, “I dunno. I guess? Depends on the guy. He’d have to be special.”

“Like, wearing kilts for you special?” The hopeful tone in his voice was unmistakable.

For people that had only been on two dates, she probably should’ve been at least a little weirded out. But, it was Priestly, her best and closest friend, and, no matter what, she couldn’t imagine life without him. So, she leaned up, pecking him on the lips. “Sweet talker.”

Priestly smiled widely, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Alright, you comin’ over tonight?”

She shrugged. “Maybe if you let us watch _Army of Darkness_ rather than _Evil Dead._ ”

He sighed heavily. “It’s Halloween—the day to be scared!”

“That’s why I’m agreeing to an Evil Dead movie rather than making you watch something gothic and black and white,” she teased. “You’re lucky to have such a great girlfrie—” she cut herself off, eyes widening and her hands slapping over her mouth.

Subtle.

She looked up at Priestly, completely speechless for once in her life.

He was staring down at her in awe. After a terrible, tense eternity of silence, he leaned in, kissing her forehead. “Yeah I am. Guess we can compromise, watch all three.”

She blinked, just a little bit unable to process what had just happened. When she did, she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in the giant smile threatening to break through. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
